


Reunion

by EveWillows33112



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Geralt is there, I really do love this brute, Letho needs love too, Letho of Gulet, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Wild Hunt, Witcher 3, a little ooc, fake death, orignal male character - Freeform, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Letho is reunited with his lover that he thought was dead while taking shelter at Kaer Morhen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The damn shoulder devil was whispering this garbage in my ear. I love Letho, and I think the guy needs more love. So I'll make a collection of drabbles and I'll take requests starring Letho and my Witcher baby, Nyx.

Letho blinked when Geralt came back to Kaer Morhen with a familiar man riding next to him. Nyx Hart, a witcher from the Manticore School and someone Letho thought long dead and gone from the world. He stood stunned, his body trembling at the vision before him. He was just as beautiful as Letho remembered him. Long silver hair, braided neatly behind him and tied with a ribbon Letho had given him a long time ago, yellow eyes still so bright and vibrant, copper skin glowing in the sun. He was still the same man Letho fell in love with six months ago. 

He was alive, Letho couldn't wrap his head around it. Six months ago, he and Nyx and been traveling together and a group of witch hunters that had been hunting the Manticore witcher caught up to them. They were accusing Nyx of slaughtering civilians after they didn't pay for a contract. Of course, it was a lie set up by witch hunters to justify their motive.

They fought, Nyx was stabbed between the ribs, he died in Letho's arms that day. Letho remembers putting him in old ruins and gave him last rites. He didn't burn him because while he was dying he made Letho swear not to burn his body, just put him somewhere beautiful. Letho heeding his lover's final request while he watched the light disappear from his eyes and he went limp.

Letho approached Nyx's horse slowly taking hold of the reigns for him so that he could dismount. The younger witcher looked at him, regret, pain, and love swirled in his eyes while he slid off his horse. Letho mechanically tied up the horse to the post, his eyes never leaving Nyx. Nyx stared up at him through hooded eyes, his hand rubbing his arm guilt pouring off of him. Letho loomed over him, he should be furious, he should be grabbing Nyx's shoulders and shaking him, screaming at him. He wasn't though, he felt upset yes, but there was so much relief and love in him to see his lover alive that he waited until Nyx spoke. 

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Nyx asked quietly. 

"I'll say," Letho said crossing his arms over his chest. "Six months, I thought you were dead, and now Geralt of fucking Rivia is bringing you here alive and well, to fight the Wild Hunt right?"

"I offered my help, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Would you have come if you had known?" Letho asked his eyes hardening. This gave Nyx pause, he looked at Letho with sad eyes then hung his head. 

"No, probably not, but does it matter now? I'm here aren't I?" Nyx asked picking his head up again. 

"Yeah you are, but that doesn't explain how you're alive. You died in my arms, Nyx. I held you, I cried for you, part of me died with you and now you're standing in front of me as if it never even happened," Letho shook his head trying to shake away the tears that burned behind his eyelids. "I need answers Nyx, why you faked your own death, why you didn't contact me, everything." Nyx sighed heavily leaning against the post, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I hated lying to you, and I never thought it would ever go this long. When I 'died', it was only to protect you. I had to lose those witch hunters and I couldn't afford to get you caught in the crossfire. I paid one off to have his knife be coated in a light sleeping poison. Something to make me imitate death. Slows the heart to nothing, halts my breathing, I would be comatose. 

"Why couldn't you have filled me in?"

"It had to look real, they knew you were my lover and I used your emotions for me to my advantage. I needed you to really be grieving because let's face it Letho you're a horrible actor." They shared a soft laugh and exchanged a tense smile, Letho felt his heart lighten a little at the sight of his lover's smile. 

"When I woke up, I had hoped you'd still be there in your grief, but I should've known you'd leave as soon as you said your goodbyes. I had made attempts to look for you, but you hadn't been going through villages, you hadn't been taking hunts. You really disappeared. Then I heard not too long ago that you were dead as well...so I stopped. Then Geralt found me, and here we are." 

Letho sighed heavily and stared at Nyx, against he should be angry and hurt at him for lying to him and putting him through that kind of grief, but he couldn't bring it to himself to do it. Instead, he reached out pulling Nyx into his arms and pressed him tightly against his chest. Nyx tensed in his arms before his thin arms wrapped around Letho's wide waist and his face buried in the middle of the larger man's chest.

Letho buried his nose into Nyx's hair taking in the familiar spicy smell of his lover. His heart lifted feeling Nyx in his arms again, the familiar warmth that came from the smaller witcher, the feeling of Nyx's hair tickling his nose. It brought back many memories of nights spent on the road or inns locking in a firm and passionate embrace and sleeping in each other's arms. 

"I have missed you," Letho whispered against Nyx's head. Nyx smiled squeezing his lover affectionately. 

"I missed you too, very much."

"You're not leaving again are you?" Nyx looked up at him shaking his head quietly. "Good," Letho picked Nyx up making a yelp slip passed the younger man's lips. He was quickly silenced when Letho planted his lips to Nyx's kissing him feverishly. 

Nyx hummed softly, his eyes slipping shut, legs wrapping around Letho's waist while the larger man's hands supported his bottom. Gentle hands touched Letho's face when Nyx kissed back returning the passion and fire. 

They parted at the sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly. The lovers pulled away to look and saw Geralt leaning against the stable doors looking rather amused. Letho grumbled a little when Nyx slid down from his embrace, but still kept a hand on his lower back to keep him close. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but we still need to fortify Kaer Morhen and prepare for the battle ahead. The Wild Hunt will not go easy on us."

"Yes, of course," Nyx looked up at Letho placing a hand on the man's massive chest over the two short blades he had there. "Later, I promise. I won't leave you so easily this time."

"Better not, this time I'll burn your body to make sure you stay dead," Letho said. Nyx laughed pressing his lips to Letho's briefly and slipping from his arms. Their hands slid together, their fingertips hooking gently. There would be time for a proper reunion later, for now, they had the battle to win.


End file.
